


i'm sorry angel i had to say it

by summerdayghost



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Denial, Lies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><s>I love you.</s> I hate you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm sorry angel i had to say it

For some reason I was talking to Lex Luthor at some sort of a charity gala, and for some reason he asked me, "What is your opinion on Clark Kent, that writer from The Daily Planet? If you have one that is?"

~~The words immediately rushed into my mind, _I love Clark Joseph Kent of The Daily Planet. His writing is always so deep, meaningful, and insightful. He makes a great professional partner for the equally talented Lois Lane. His beautiful eyes remind me of a bright blue sunny sky. So much beauty, and that's just on the outside. On the inside he is the greatest man I have ever met. His intentions in everything are as pure as gold. His accent is kinda sexy too. I could never stay mad at him. I could think forever about him._~~

I looked Lex right in the eyes and said, "I hate him. His writing is atrocious. It completely clashes with that of his 'professional partner' Lois Lane's, that even more talentless bitch. I am often tempted to steal his glasses just to see if he even has eyes underneath them. He is absolutely hideous. He is nice. _Too nice._ He is obviously up to no good. And what is up with that voice? I don't like to think I about him much because he only makes me angry."

Clark probably heard that. ~~I'm sorry angel. I had to say it.~~ Good.

Lex chuckled softly, "Oh Brucie. I didn't know you were capable of such harsh or big words. You really have grown up. I hate him too. And I'm proud of you."

He believed me. I have been getting better at ~~lying~~ telling the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a phobia of the 3 AM hour (especially falling asleep during it) so I wrote this just now to stay awake until at least 4 AM. Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!


End file.
